Need You Now
by MarieVigorito
Summary: Ele precisava dela, mas isso não mudava nada.  Rony/Pansy.


**Disclaimer: **Personagens não me pertencem.

_Picture perfect memories,_

_Scattered all around the floor._

Outro cigarro acesso, a fumaça invadindo os pulmões. Era quase possível sentir a nicotina correndo pelas veias devido a quantidade de cigarros já fumados. Um maço em duas horas. Um cigarro atrás do outro, mas nenhum terminado no cinzeiro. O final era a melhor parte, mas não seria melhor sem _ele _ali.

O único som no ambiente era o barulho da tesoura cortando o papel. O loiro se separando do ruivo, as hemácias se separando do plasma, deixando o sangue incompleto. Porém, eles nunca estiveram juntos. Não no sentido mais real da palavra. Não da maneira que não importava. Somente em seus próprios subconscientes. Nunca fora real, mas doera quando acabara.

_Reaching for the phone 'cause_

_I can't fight it anymore._

A tela do celular informava à Ronald Weasley que ela não tinha ligado e, se ela não ligara, nem ele o faria. As rugas de preocupação e cansaço pareciam marcadas em sua testa. Olheiras escuras e profundas envolviam os olhos azuis, acrescentando vários anos para o jovem ruivo. Ele não se importava. Não tinha ninguém para agradar, na verdade, ninguém que ele realmente quisesse agradar e sua própria mãe já tinha desistido de convencê-lo a se cuidar.

"Uma merda. A isso que se resume a vida. Uma grande e fétida merda que só aumenta a cada dia" afirmou, dando as costas para seu melhor amigo e cunhado. A única pessoa que ainda corria atrás dele, que achava que ele valia a pena.

Não, ele não valia. Doeu. Como uma faca enfiada diretamente no coração, mas não tinha como voltar atrás. Ela não o queria mais, não deveria querer. Enquanto isso, ele pensava nela, no cheiro dela, no gosto dela. Ele necessitava dela assim como um viciado precisa de sua droga porque _ela _viciava. Ele abrira mão desse vício por ciúmes, raiva, ódio. Dela. Da sua indiferença, sua frieza. Sua prepotência, seu egoísmo, sua leviandade com os sentimentos alheios e, o pior de tudo isso, ele a amava mais do que a odiava. E ele a odiava por isso.

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time._

As lágrimas caíam pausadamente. O silêncio era completo agora. Pansy Parkinson tinha desistido de sentir dor, cortando foto por foto, e simplesmente as jogara para longe. Encarava firmemente a parede branca. Sentia-se assim. Vazia, incompleta, como uma parede branca. Mas até o branco doía. Lembrava da última noite deles e de como a neve estava espessa na manhã seguinte. Tudo doía, machucava, cortava. Eram lembranças, esperanças, desejos e pedidos. Ela abrira mão de muita coisa por ele. Fora rejeitada por sua própria família. Renegada, sem direito à herança. Não tocara na varinha fazia anos, com medo de se lembrar de tudo que um dia a pertencera, mas quando ele se foi, a magia se tornou necessária. Especialmente as poções de sono.

O celular pendia sobre seus joelhos colados ao peito. Ela o encarava, pensando o porquê da coragem escapar toda vez que os dedos chegavam perto das teclas. Era sempre ele que ligava. Sempre ele que se importava. Pansy se lembrava de quando o ruivo gritara essas coisas em sua cara, o rosto vermelho como a cor dos cabelos. Respirou fundo e pegou o celular. Os dedos ágeis se movimentando rapidamente sobre as teclas e, quando conseguiu o número desejado, o nome dele brilhou na tela. Apertou o botão de ligar, mantendo o dedo no outro botão, disposta a desligar se passasse do terceiro toque.

"Oi" não precisou esperar muito, ele atendeu no primeiro toque.

"Oi" ela tremia e as lágrimas correram mais urgentes só pelo som da voz dele.

"Sinto sua falta" ele disse quando os minutos se passaram.

"Eu também" não tinha forças para dizer mais do que o necessário "Você sabe o que fazer"

Então desligou, acreditando que ele sabia.

_Another shot of whisky,_

_can't stop looking at the door._

Virou a última dose de firewhisky, sentindo o álcool queimar sua garganta. Era uma sensação boa, gostosa. A tontura que subia depois de quase uma garrafa era confortante. O torpor invadia, levando embora a dor. E que dor. Era agora agonizante e impactante. Não era uma sensação nova. Essa dor já lhe acompanhava desde o momento em que pisou para fora do apartamento. Exatos dois anos de sofrimento, solidão e necessidade.

Então o celular tremeu e, sem ver o número, atendeu.

"Oi" não precisava olhar o número. Era ela e ele sabia.

"Oi" sua voz era doce, mas ele percebeu que ela tremia

"Sinto sua falta" ele era sincero.

"Eu também" ela fungou e Rony entendeu que ela estava chorando "Você sabe o que fazer."

Ele não tirou o celular do ouvido mesmo quando ela já tinha desligado. Sim, ele sabia. Botou o celular no bolso, após alguns minutos e jogou algumas moedas no balcão. Levantou-se e saiu para a noite fria e chuvosa.

_Wishing you'd come sweeping_

_in the way you did before._

Tic tac. Tic,tac. O ponteiro dos segundos se movia enquanto o dos minutos se distanciava do número três. O das horas, ainda estava colado ao número um. Encarava atentamente a porta e se decepcionava a cada tique do relógio. As lágrimas continuavam a rolar, mas agora, Pansy não mais se importava. Eram lágrimas de nervosismo e não de tristeza. Esse sentimento não mais a invadia por causa das palavras dele. _Ele _sentia sua falta e o coração _dela _bateu mais rápido ao ouvir aquela voz grossa e obstante que tanto sentira falta.

Toc, toc. Onomatopeia referente ao som de alguém batendo na porta. Pansy não reagiu por um momento, deixando-se levar por seus devaneios. Tentou não imaginar o que aconteceria quando abrisse a porta, mas foi inevitável. Levantou-se e enxugou as lágrimas. Abriu a porta e lá estava ele. Os cabelos ruivos estavam molhados e as gotas faziam um contraste surpreendente com o vermelho. Seus olhos azuis permaneciam os mesmos, mas agora estavam envoltos por olheiras escuras.

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.__  
__For me it happens all the time._

Sem dizer nada, Pansy deu um passo e tocou no rosto dele, a barba para fazer. Rony fechou os olhos ao toque. Inclinou a cabeça e sorriu. Sentira falta disso, _dela _e só começara a ter a real consciência daquilo, quando batera na porta. Abriu os olhos quando o toque não mais existia. Ela estava distante, lágrimas nos olhos. Sem hesitar, o ruivo deu passou, quebrando a distância, e encostou os lábios nos dela

A princípio, a loira travou, mas não conseguiu resistir. Ignorando o fato de ele estar completamente encharcado, ela o puxou mais para perto. O beijo tomando outros caminhos, as mãos explorando cada pedaço disponível. Era fome, vontade, _saudade_.

Logo, Rony já estava sem o casaco e Pansy prensada contra a parede. A boca dele beijando, chupando e mordendo o pescoço exposto dela. Gemidos escapavam pela boca da loira enquanto o ruivo descia os beijos para seu colo. A blusa de alças finas que ela usava, já estava no chão e seus seios expostos. Rony parou para admirá-los, mas logo começou a chupar seu mamilo direito enquanto imitava os movimentos com a sua mão no mamilo esquerdo. Era satisfatório perceber que ele estava lhe dando prazer. Ansiara tanto pelo momento em que ele pudesse tê-la novamente, possuí-la como costumava a fazer e aquilo estava excedendo suas expectativas. Subiu para beijá-la nos lábios novamente enquanto tirava sua própria camisa.

Não demorou muito e Pansy já estava deitada no sofá com Rony em cima dela. Ele estocava e ela gemia chamando por ele, por Merlin, por Deus. Sim, ela acreditava em Deus. Tinha que ter alguma intervenção divina para tudo o que acontecia na vida dela e era somente isso que ela podia fazer. Gritar para que Deus acalmasse o fogo que subia por seu corpo. Era o desejo de tê-lo nela novamente, depois de tanto tempo.

Então o efeito do orgasmo subiu e foi impactante. Os dois gritaram e os corpos estavam sincronizados. Em um momento de êxtase, a loira mordeu os lábios do ruivo e o gosto ocre de sangue invadiu a boca dos dois. Pansy sentiu Rony mordendo seus lábios e agora estava feito.

Sangue misturado com sangue. Unidos por uma coisa muito maior que simplesmente sentimentos banais. Porém, as hemácias ainda não podiam se misturar com o plasma e eles ainda não eram um só. Nunca serão e eles sabem bem disso. A aliança pesava no dedo de Rony, lhe avisando que uma realidade o aguardava lá fora. Palavras não são proferidas e o fim chega. Não, não o fim. O que nunca começou, não pode terminar. Só pode, simplesmente, _nunca começar.

* * *

_

Inspirada pela Vick, escrevi essa Rony/Pansy. Eu gostei... sei lá, foi meio tensa de escrever. Mexeu com o meu psicológico... HSUAHASUHSAUASH MENTIRA, mas revisem galere. _  
_


End file.
